I always fall for the bad guys
by DerryBabe
Summary: One shot fic! umm... under stress because of my exams so forgive me if its crap ; plz R


**(A:N)** Hello everyone! Back again sorry for my absents but studying for GCSEs in NOT easy! Any ways I've decided to write a one shot fiction just so you guys know I'm still living

Oh man I'm laughing my head off here coz Amanda is on the phone to me and she won't believe I'm writing romance. Ha ha ha she said William Shakespeare didn't know tragedy until he met me.

Okay some info. This is set way later the chosen ones are in their late teens and Raimundo and Kimiko are the only two who can drive a car (Which belongs to Raimundo). And there is gonna be some fluff not a lot but some.

BUT…. It's not a Kimundo story… DIE OF SHOCK PEOPLE DIE OF SHOCK! Nope for once I' am writing a Jacko (My word for JackxKimiko fictions) I know! Not my usual thing but anyways here we go!

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

I always fall for the bad guys

Looking out into the temple grounds the young raven-haired dragon of fire 'In training' watched as the wind blew the tree branches and made the leaves rustle. She'd had a hard day; firstly Omi had beating her in training and had decided to put her lack of concentration down to her being a girl, secondly Raimundo had hit her with a water bomb thought he'd been aiming at Clay, thirdly Dojo had set her tunic on fire, fourth Clay had walked into her room while she was getting changed and last but not least Master Fung was making her do extra chores tomorrow for not keeping control of her temper.

Kimiko sighed as her blue eyes scanned the horizon the sun was starting to set and the boys were heading out to a club to see if they could pull any girls. She'd decided not to go with them somehow it made her feel sad and lonely to see the guys with other girls. Girls who where more pretty than her, girls who had better figures than her, girls who were smarter than her well that's what the guys thought… except one. Kimiko glanced at one of the pictures on her wall it was of Jack & Raimundo getting her on each cheek under the missile toe. She smiled at Jacks face he was a pretty decent guy once he'd given up on world domination.

- - - - - - - - -

"Yo Omi my man ready to pick up some hot chicks?" Raimundo asked grinning as they headed to his car.

"Why would we be carrying hot chickens my friend?" Omi asked a confused look on his face.

"Its just some more o' that slang Omi partner" Clay chuckled as Raimundo slapped his forehead with his hand.

- - - - - - - - -

Kimiko watched the guys leave and got up rummaging through her wardrobe. She would go out tonight…. And she was gonna go pull that boy she had a secret crush on!

- - - - - - - - -

Jack sat at his super computer (**A:N- **man I wish I had one of those ) lost in deep thought as he continued to stare at some photographs and sketch drawings he had done. His rock music was playing in the background and right now he was listening to "The One I Want" by GreenDay images of Kimiko came into his mind.

Sitting in my room last night  
Staring at the mirror  
I couldn't find a reason why  
I couldn't be near her

'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say

Pictures going through my mind  
When we're together  
All these long and sleepless nights  
Will I ever get better

'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say  
'Cause you are THE ONE THAT I WANT

Now you know how I feel  
This love is forever  
You make my life seem so unreal  
Will I ever get better? ...

'Cause you are the one that started  
To make me feel this way  
And every night I'm thinking  
About the words you'd say  
'Cause you are THE ONE THAT I WANT

Jack sat with his arms crossed over his chest in deep thought when he heard the clinking of high-heeled boots on his metal star case.

"Get lost Ashley or should I say _Kattnappe _I'm not in the mood for you fat cat wannabe!" but still the footsteps continued until he heard them stop on the rough tiles, "I said get lost!" Jack repeated angrily.

"Is that anyway to talk to a girl who just wants some company?" a female voice replied and Jack noticed it wasn't Ashley's. He span around in his chair and gazed at her.

"K-Kimiko? W-what are you doing here?" Jack stuttered in surprise looking her up and down. Kimiko's hair was tied back in its normal pigtails only now she has purple highlights, she had a black vest top with 'Rock chick' and a design in silver, a spiked collar, a black mini skirt with lots of pink and purple netting under it, Black fishnet tights, black with sliver chain boots, a pair of fingerless gloves that came to just above her elbows, she also had lots of black eyeliner/make-up on accompanied by dark purple lipstick.

"Well I was lonely Jack I just thought you'd want some company… but if you want I'll leave," she said turning around to walk out.

"No! Don't go you can stay as long as you want" Jack told her with a small smile.

"Really?" her blue eyes twinkled, "Thanks Jack" she smiled walking over to him & sitting on his desk right in front of him. Jack shivered a little.

"That's a new look for you" Jack smiled.

"Just trying to impress a guy" she smirked at him & jack felt his heart soar.

"Really?"

"Yeah" she relied tilting her head to the side and averting her eyes a small blush rising on her pale face. Jack smirked she liked him after all…

"Do you know any guys who might be interested in me?" Kimiko asked and Jack heard a nervous streak in her voice she was still avoiding his eyes. He had to admit it took guts to come onto someone especially if all your friends disapprove of the person you like. Jack amused himself for a moment thinking of the Xiaolin dragons' faces if they knew were she was right now.

"I can think of someone," Jack said softly standing up so that he could straight into her eyes he could tell that move had made her nervous and she started babbling.

"Really because Y'Know the guys are probably wondering were-" she was cut of by Jacks soft lips caressing hers, "I' am" she whispered softly finishing her sentence as he pulled away.

"I hope that wasn't too bold" Jack asked her.

"Not at all" she said wrapping her arms around him, Jack held her around that waist as she still sat on the desk and they're lips met. Kimiko smiled against his lips as they kissed more passionately a sense of excitement and love swept over the two as they kissed in the darkness of Jack's lair, rock music blasting, his parents only up stars, Master Fung not knowing she'd gone out or what time she'd even be home at, her three best friends who had told her over and over again that jack was a 'bad guy'

'_I always fall for the bad guys' _Kimiko thought with a smile.

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

**(A:N)** well? What do you think? HONESTY PEOPLE! It was crap… yeah I know but I'm tired, failing science, have my first GCSE exam in 3 weeks so forgive me if my writing is a little off or isn't up to good standards! Will try to do some art for this fic & post it on deviant art in a few days!

Well R&R peeps

Cya love ya all xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.:Dannii:.


End file.
